Smile
by Flika
Summary: seaqul to Jai Ho. Sasuke still coming to Naruto's shows. Naruto finds out about Neji's cheating and reviels it to everyone. Sakura singing. One-shout. SasuNaru


_**Smile**_

**As I promised some of you in review replies, I have posted this before the new year. This is a squeal to my other one-shot "Jai Ho". If you remember the ending, Sakura had called Neji Naruto's cheating boyfriend. Well, I'm sure a good amount of people know this but if you're going to cheat, you're most likely going to get caught. So, here we are, three months after "Jai Ho". **

**Let the SasuNaru goodness begin.**

**Warning: Naruto may seem a little crazy but I'm just going along with the song, and let's not forget people, he is mainly just putting on a show for the crowd and to piss Ebisu off. **

**Unbeta'd**

**

* * *

**

Here he was again, sitting in Konoha's School Of Art's auditorium, waiting for the show to begin.

It had been about three months since the first time Sasuke had come to watch Sakura performance in Jai Ho. He had attended every dance since then and every time he would watch Naruto change the routine into his own art. Every show Naruto and his friends would mess around and change the performances and every time he would spend a good half hour getting yelled at. And every time Sasuke would be behind stage waiting so he could be the first person to tell Naruto "Good job".

Like Naruto had told him to, Sasuke attended every show. It was his only excuse to see the blond and get to talk to him afterwards. There weren't great friends, or even friends for that matter, but they were becoming friends pretty quickly which made Sasuke more than hopeful.

The only problem was that once they finished talking, Naruto left with Neji. Neji, the so called "no good cheating boyfriend" by Sakura, Ino, and even his cousin Hinata. Sasuke's heart always swelled and panged when he saw the two together. He knew Neji wasn't trying to show off, but seeing his skinny pale arm wrapped around Naruto angelic shoulders made Sasuke furious, and depressed, and filled with rage. The only thing that calmed him down was Naruto calling to him every time he was leaving.

"I better see you at the next show." The blond would that every time, so Sasuke kept showing up every two weeks or so to watch.

Like the first time, he was sitting by Neji– Sasuke's sworn nemesis, and an unknown boyfriend stealer – but not nearly by choice. Ten minutes before the show was supposed to start Sakura had told him that Naruto had caught Neji sleeping with the girl in the apartment a few doors down from his. Apparently the blond came in devastated and on the bridge of tears. At first Sasuke was enraged and had offered to kill Neji with his bare hands, but Sakura had explained it was unnecessary and that once Naruto settled down he wanted to get his revenge on his own, they just needed a little help from Sasuke.

"Find a seat next to Neji for we can find him in the crowd right away. To make it easier wear my scarf."

That was the last thing Sakura had said to him before she ran back behind stage.

Now he was sitting next to Neji, trying not to scowl and choke the older man as his damn pale eyes kept lingering on a brunette female a few chairs away. It sicken him how someone actually had the audacity to cheat on somebody as wonderful as Naruto, but it brought a smile to his lips knowing that after today the two would never be together again.

The three young girls playing flutes on stage finished up and it was time for the next performance. Naruto's performance.

The lights dimmed a bit and Sasuke deemed this a worthy time to put on the scarf Sakura had given him. He scowled at the hideous neon pink and yellow furry cloth with rainbow butterfly hanging from the end. He could understand _why _Sakura asked him to wear it – it was so bright it practically glowed in the dark – but it was tasteless and if it wasn't for Naruto he would have refused to wear it at all. Still, he was only going to wear it until they came for Neji, no longer then necessary.

The curtain raised and the dance instructor, Ebisu, stood in the center of the stage. All of the dancers obediently lined up behind him, wearing matching black and white outfits. He used his middle finger to push his rounded sunglasses further up to the bridge of his nose and spoke into the microphone that was on a stand in front of him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Ebisu spoke in a stiff, I-am-holier-than-you kind of voice. Sasuke understood why none of the dancers liked him. "Tonight we will be performing a classical dance of my own to the 1801 'Moonlight Sonata' composed by Beethoven. Please enjoy"

He stepped off the stage as the music began. The dancers stayed still until the piano started to kick in. Naruto lead the line as they marched in a circle. On the side lines Sasuke could see Ebisu smiling like he won the lottery since Naruto was listening to his directions for the first time in history. Sasuke frowned a little; this wasn't Naruto dancing, Naruto would never dance someone elses dance.

The circle broke apart and everyone started to sway elegantly to different corner of the stage.

Naruto stopped center stage and Sasuke knew something was up. He grabbed the microphone that was left on stage and started speaking.

"I don't feel like dancing anymore."

Sasuke was shocked. Acting or not those were words no one would ever believe would leave Naruto's mouth. Even Neji had gasped beside him.

Naruto quietly walked off the opposite side of the stage as his fellow dancers just watched. Sasuke knew by now though it was an act, if the smile Sakura was trying to hide was any indication. It bothered Sasuke though that Neji didn't move, didn't go back stage to comfort Naruto, didn't do anything but sit there and wait.

Ebisu had run onto stage so he could get to Naruto and just as he was half way across Lee had jumped onto his back, knocking the teacher to the floor and then ran away before a newly enraged Ebisu cashed after him. Inoran to the mic to tell the attendance they were having a slight intermission before the rest of the dancers ran behind the curtains.

The room stayed dark and people were now murmuring to each other. Sasuke was worried about Naruto and wondering what his plan was until he saw Gaara and a brunette with shaggy hair that he had yet to meet. Gaara was out of the black and white outfit and in sheet clothes now which only made Sasuke wonder more.

"Heya Hyuuga," The brunette greeted. His voice was anything but friendly and his eye shone with pure hate. Gaara stopped beside the brunette and glared with his arms crossed.

"What mutt?" Neji asked. He didn't get an answer since Gaara gripped the back of his long hair, mashed Neji's face into his knee, and dragged the groaning man away. The brunette and Sasuke could only watch a shiver.

"Damn – Never get into a fight with Gaara, man. He's scary!" The brunette said and sat down next to Sasuke in Neji's old seat. "Name's Kiba, I'm one of Naruto's friends." He informed and Sasuke answered back with a grunt and a nod.

It didn't take long for Sakura to come back on stage, now dressed in her casual street clothes as well. She had an old boom box that she put down next to the mic.

"We want to do something different tonight, so please enjoy our redemption of 'Smile' by Lilly Allen."

She presses the play button and the music began. What surprised Sasuke though was that Sakura started to sing to song herself. He didn't even know Sakura _could _sing. Ino, Gaara, Lee, Hinata, and Naruto were all missing though, but all the other dancers he didn't care about were on stage. They weren't really doing anything that caught his attention so he just focused on Sakura's singing.

"_When you first left me  
__I was wanting more  
__But you were fucking that girl next door  
__What'cha do tha for?  
__What'cha do that for?"_

After the first verse was sung a muffled yell came from the side of the stage. Lee and Gaara wheeled out a large, rectangular dooly with an easel on it. Though, it was Neji, gagged and tied to the easel that Sasuke noticed the most. Neji, and the easel, was lifted off the rolling device and placed carefully on the ground and the dooly was pulled away. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata had all come out wearing tap shoes and began tapping around Neji who was staring at them surprised. His eyes were begging for Naruto to help him but the blond just turned the other way. When Neji tried Hinata she avoided all eye contact. Ino just slapped him across the face when he looked at her. Soon, Sakura was singing, Ino was dancing on Neji's right, Hinata on his left, and Naruto, right in front of Neji with the most evil smirk on his face.

Sasuke knew it was coming, gagging and tying Neji up was only the beginning. He would be humiliated in front of everyone by Naruto.

Naruto's hands found there way to Neji's hips and with a sly smile, Neji was pants and his jeans hung around his knees where they were caught by the rope keeping him bound.

"_I was so lost back then  
__But with a little help from my friends  
__I found the light in the tunnel at the end."_

It was one thing that Sasuke would have never imagined seeing and hoped to never see again, but Neji was a fan of banana hakims. His…goods…where hanging all out causing people to either gasp or laugh. Sasuke would also admit that Neji was no comparison; how was Naruto be satisfied by that? Neji was a little small down there if you get my drift.

Next thing Sasuke knew Ino had pulled out a duffle bag. He hadn't noticed when but he concluded she had grabbed it quickly when she danced by the stage curtains. She rummaged through it quickly before pulling out a few items. While she was doing that Hinata was behind the easel looking away from the scene while Naruto was whispering to Neji. Sakura was of course, still singing.

Ino handed Naruto the first item that she had pulled from the bag. It was a pair of large kitchen scissors. Sasuke was leaning in his seat as he watched Naruto stand the tip of his toes to reach Neji better. The blond mockingly placed a rough kiss on Neji's cheek before grabbing the collar of Neji's shirt in his free hand, wrinkling it. Next thing Naruto did was pull the collar until it was stretched at a better leverage for him to reach and well, Mr. Scissors meet shirt.

Naruto had cut down the shirt in a jagged motion, tearing the shirt beyond repair. It looked expensive too, some designer label of some sort. It probably was since Neji looked horrified at Naruto for what had just happened.

"_At first when I see you cry  
__It makes smile  
__Yeah it makes me smile  
__At worse I feel bad for awhile  
__But then I just smile  
__I go ahead and just smile."_

Naruto grabbed a fist full of Neji's long ponytail. He was yanking it back, hard. Hard enough to make Neji visibly winch. Then out of nowhere Sasuke heard Naruto yell.

"And I hate how I've always come second to you damn hair!"

In an instant Mr. Scissors was becoming friends with the back of Neji's head. Cutting off the entire ponytail and leaving it an uneven mess.

"N-Naruto! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Neji's screams echoed through the auditorium. Naruto just smiled innocently before tossing the hair over his shoulder and into the first few rows of thr crowd.

"_I couldn't stop laughing  
__I just couldn't help myself  
__See you messed up my mental health  
__I was quite unwell."_

Playing the roll perfectly Naruto was laughing and smiling like a mad man. But he wasn't the only one. The guy Kiba next to Sasuke was chuckling quit a bit at the scene. Even Sasuke released a silent laugh of his own.

Naruto had walked, or rather tapped, his way away from Neji who was still yelling up a storm. Naruto joined Sakura at the mic and she backed away slowly but kept singing. Naruto took over the mic and spoke over the pinkette.

"Ino, I need you to jolt down a few things for me; got a pen?"

Ino dug around in her duffle bag again and pulled out a few different color sharpies. She handed one to Hinata before giving Naruto the 'ok' signal.

"Reasons not to date Neji…"

Ino scribbled that across Neji's chest in large bubble letters.

"Cheat!"

Hinata had reluctantly wrote that one on Neji's forehead, apologizing but at the same time saying he deserved it.

"Cheap, bossy, hypocritical…"

The worlds were sketched onto one of Neji's arms.

"God complex, bastard, liar…"

On the other arm Hinata hastily bulleted down the new insults on Naruto's list.

"Over two hours late for our first date…"

As Ino wrote that on Neji's stomach Sasuke seethed. That was just ridicules. What in the hell was so important that he would leave Naruto waiting for two hours.

"Will fuck anything!"

Ino was smirking madly and she bent down and carefully wrote the last phrase on the cloth of Neji's man thong.

"How many people have you been fucking behind my back, Neji?" Naruto sneered. Neji wouldn't look at him, damn coward. "If you have had sex with Hyuuga Neji, please stand up."

Sasuke noticed that quite a few girls and even a guy or two really did stand up. One of them being the brunette a few seats away. She looked ready to cry, poor thing probably thought she was the only one and now she finds out she's the _other woman_.

Naruto was counting silently to himself before he came a conclusion and turned back to Neji.

"Eight! For fuck sakes, eight! That's only in this auditorium damn it! How many others have you been screwing?"

Neji didn't answer, not that anybody thought he would. Naruto backed away from the mic and Sakura took her place again.

"_At first when I see you cry  
__It makes me smile  
__Yeah it makes me mile."_

Naruto stood behind the easel Neji was strapped to. His hands were clutching the wooden beams hard enough that his knuckles were turning white.

"Neji, incase it wasn't obvious enough, we're through!"

With that Naruto pushed the easel, causing it to tip over, off the stage and to the hard ground below. Naruto had exit the stage just as Sakura was finishing singing.

"_Yeah I go ahead and smile."_

The music stopped and people just stared. Kiba yawned before getting up and popping his joints back into place.

"Well, it's been fun but that's my cue to leave." He said to Sasuke. "I'm positive that we'll meet again though." He said before walking to the limp Neji on the ground. Gaara was already next to him, untying the rope that kept Neji in place.

The seat next to Sasuke wasn't empty for long. He turned to see Naruto sitting next to him. A large smile was on his face.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you came."

"I always do." Sasuke replied with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, you do." Naruto feel quiet after that and for a moment Sasuke was worried that he did something wrong.

"Want to go get a coffee?"

At the abutted question Sasuke raised a brow before glancing at his watch.

"At 8:46?"

Naruto beamed and nodded his head eagerly. To that Sasuke couldn't help it; he smiled and stood from his seat, offering a hand to Naruto to help him up.

"Sure, it's a date."

Naruto was smiling so hard, he wouldn't be able to smile more if he wanted to.

"Yeah, it's a date."

Sakura watched from the stage as Sasuke and Naruto walked, hand in hand, out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Well that's it. Please don't ask for more, it's a one shot so use your imagenation to think up the happy ever after where Sasu and Naru confess and live together for the rest of their lives making sweet love to each other, because I'm not going to write. Just be glad Naru's not with Neji any more and has a date with Sasu.**


End file.
